


Panther's Mate

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Erik Killmonger Lives, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega T'Challa, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: The plan had come together perfectly so far. Klaue’s corpse in tow, his new kingdom on the horizon when the scent hits him and nearly stumbles.His mate. Here. In Wakanda.Growling to himself, he pushes forward, not willing a weak omega to get in the way of his plans and vision for Wakanda, but the moment that he slammed Klaue’s corpse on the rock and looked up into a pair of shocked, hickory colored eyes, he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about a weak omega to protect.He’d have the formidable Black Panther at his side as his Prince and mate.As his omega.





	1. Scenting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PathersinWakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PathersinWakanda).
  * Inspired by [Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746261) by [darasayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy). 



> For the request on Tumblr @PanthersinWakanda
> 
> I have spent the last 48 hours not able to think about anything else than Michael B. Jordan shirtless and T’Cherik, especially in omega verse fics. I've failed miserably. 
> 
> Although, I do feel like a better ship name is needed. Cherik is Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr in 75% of fanfiction and it might be better to have another name but I do love the way that T’Cherik sounds. 
> 
> Please let me know if I got anything wrong, i only have got to watch the movie once so far as I only want to see it in theaters but that means my memory is not exact. The story was so beautiful and I hope I give it at least a scrap of justice to the true struggles thought the movie. Beautiful movie, beautiful story, amazing actors. Chadwick Boseman and Michael B. Jordan shirtless...Made it sooo hard to focus, probably would have blacked out if Danai Gurira had just winked. I'm really sorry if I got anything wrong and I will make sure as I watch the movie more I will hopefully am able to fix any mistakes and fine tune this fic. 
> 
> On that note, I hope you enjoy and please Kudos or comment if you enjoy :) Reviews make me write faster. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

The plan had come together perfectly so far. Klaue’s corpse in tow, his new kingdom on the horizon when the scent hits him and nearly stumbles. 

His mate. Here. In Wakanda. 

Growling to himself, he pushes forward, not willing a weak omega to get in the way of his plans and vision for Wakanda, but the moment that he slammed Klaue’s corpse on the rock and looked up into a pair of shocked, hickory colored eyes, he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about a weak omega to protect. He’d have the formidable Black Panther at his side as his Prince and mate. As his omega.

Now nearly purring in victory before the ritual can even begin, he nearly starts to salivate. His blood had been burning since Klaue’s death, knowing that dethroning the king and taking his rightful place would placate him for now but he resists for a brief moment before speaking to watch his mate. 

“I am N’Jadaka, son of N’Jobu.” He booms proudly and watches his family in satisfaction as the understanding dawns on their faces, showing expressions of surprise, sorrow and anger.

Flipping his bottom lip, he bares his teeth and the brilliant blue lettering on the inside of his lip causing the crowd starts to talk amongst themselves, a mix of anger, surprise and excitement among the Wakandian’s, while the royal family remains silent and examines the newcomer. Erik knew, even before they had the chance to speak, that he had won without raising a fist, although he had been prepared to raise many.

As an omega, T’Challa could only be king if there was no eligible Alpha in the family and now that there was, he was immediately regulated to ‘spare’ for the royal family. T’Challa would not lose his title as Prince but now would never be able to challenge him for the mantle of King. 

“I have come to claim the throne as the rightful heir and your prince as my mate.” The crowd seems shocked into silence and he smirks, striding purposely to T’Challa and taking in his scent and body appreciatively while his sister and mother look at him in shock. 

T’Challa’s expression is closer to anger, but curiosity soon crosses his features as well. Sniffing slightly while taking a confident but cautious step forward, T’Challa looks up at his mate and Erik is frozen momentarily. An expression of loss and confusion crosses T’Challa’s face before anger follows soon after and Erik smirks. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” He says with a near purr and cups the back of his neck possessively, not allowing T’Challa out of his grasp as he attempts to shrug him off.

“Does anyone challenge me?” He demands smugly, Shuri and Nakia about to attempt to challenge for the possession of the King to save him a life of servitude as an outsider’s mate but T’Challa speaks up first. 

“I do. I challenge you for the rights to be my alpha.” He says firmly and Erik laughs cruelly, pulling T’Challa closer and scenting his neck, causing the shorter man to gasp at the scent overpowering his. 

“I have the rights to refuse to fight you.” He says lazily and the crowd looks at him in shock, causing him to bristle slightly, staring down at his people in anger. 

“I will not hit my mate and no laws, Wakandan or otherwise will tell me different.” He snaps surprisingly and the people of Wakanda fall silent, knowing this to be true. 

“You can’t fight me. No one can challenge me. In or outside of Wakanda, you’re my soulmate.” He growls happily, his mate’s family and friends look at him in shock while T’Challa nods solemnly after getting closer as the scent hits him full force.

“Even without the herb, I can smell him from here. I will not lie to my people, he is my mate.” T’Challa admits after a moment and Erik smiles viciously. T’Challa’s place was beside him as it had been from their birth and he had just let his entire kingdom know that T’Challa belonged to him. 

“Anyone else have anything to-” He begins to taunt when a large man in gorilla furs steps forward out of the cave, eyes darkening at T’Challa straightens beside him. 

“M'Baku of the Jabari challenges D’Jadaka for the throne and bonding right to Prince T’Challa.” The imposing man growls but Erik is not impressed, baring his teeth at the thought of another touching his mate starts to set off the blood rage once again. 

“Challenge accepted.” He smirks, stripping out of his shirt and vest while showing off his scars, everyone a marker for a death dealt by his hand and is pleased when his mate looks upon him with concern and interest while his challenger looks at him in mild curiosity.

The battle is simpler than he believed it would be, naturally comfortable with the weapons he had chosen and while his opponent was more than formidable, Erik had more to lose. Years of training, planning and dealing with the loss of his father had made him ready for this battle, knowing the stakes had been for his kingdom and his home but now it was also for his mate.  


M'Baku would not win this.

Quickly incapacitating him with a spear through the thigh, Erik is quickly able to raise the large man above his head and readys himself to throw him off the waterfall when the scent of his mate gets stronger and tinged with worry.

“N’Jadaka!” T’Challa protests and Erik ignores him, knowing it was better to have his challenger wiped out completely, not only for his kingdom but also for the claim on his mate.  
“I yield.” He grunts defeated and Erik nearly throws him over out of spite for challenging him but T’Challa’s concerned and disappointed expression makes him pause and he quickly throws him off, moving back beside his mate. 

“Trying to get your claws into me already, Kitty Cat?” He grumbles teasingly and T’Challa gives him an unhappy look. 

“It would do no good to kill M'Baku, once he had yielded, you would have shown you were a cruel and dishonorable king, as well as cause more strife with the Jabari tribe.” He says diplomatically and Erik smirks, showing off his gold incisors. 

“Yeah. I think this is going to work out just fine.” He purrs, now draping his arm around T’Challa’s shoulders and nipping at his neck to the shorter man’s shock. 

“You really are meant for me.” He purrs again before laughing almost cruelly when T’Challa gives him a measuring look. 

“So diplomatic. You’ll be a great queen.”


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Wakanda seems to be more and more fixated on his personal victory then the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful Kudos and comments. I got so excited when I got home after writing chapter 1 at work, I decided to continue as soon as possible. I hope this chapter is better than the last and I continue to improve further. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I feel more loved than I have in any other fandom.

Beauty surrounded him. The lush grass, flowers of all brilliant shades, the sun setting as they made their way to the palace. But one’ s beauty overshone all the rest. The most important of his plan and kingdom. 

His omega. 

Walking into the throne room, Erik looks down at his throne with a wicked smile, before turning his grin on T’Challa, who looks at him seriously. 

“Are you happy you got what you wanted? The throne is yours now.” He says seriously but with no mockery in his voice and Erik looks down at him with a predatory smile. 

“Almost. I’ll have my coronation tomorrow, plans revealed for Wakanda’s future by the end of the week,” He says in satisfaction before his voice drops sensually. “Now, I want to claim the rest of that’s mine. You.”

“I am your soulmate. Not your property.” He begins in an even tone, but a flash of anger can be seen behind his eyes. 

Omega’s were typically submissive when in contact with their alpha and Erik can’t say he’s not impressed, but wants his omega to know his place as belonging to him alone and at his side, to avoid any ‘complications’. 

“Well kitty, I can’t deny that, but it still doesn’t mean I can’t make you mine.” He smirks, dismissing the Dora Milaje after getting directions to the Prince’s room, much to T’Challa’s displeasure. 

“Besides,” He says seriously as he leads T’Challa with his hand firmly cupping the back of his neck, fingers gently stroking the bonding gland, “I’m not sending my unbonded omega running around as the Black Panther, no matter how strong you are.” He finishes with a light growl and T’Challa shoots him a questioning look without comment. 

Reaching his room, T’Challa takes a deep, hesitant breath before opening his door and allowing the alpha to view his surroundings, but attempts to close it soon after behind himself. Erik snarls and quickly grabs for the door, entering the room and slamming the door behind him. The scent of him omega is strongest here, but he knows that he can’t simply slam him down onto the bed and bite him, for this to work he needed to be patient. Or as patient as possible, when your soulmate was right in front of you, his body calling to you and the need to claim becomes almost insurmountable. 

“Shouldn’t take long to prepare the King’s room. I can show you there.” T’Challa offers tiredly after realizing that N’Jadaka would not leave without a good reason. 

“No.” He says plainly, attempting to keep the disgusted expression off of his face and T’Challa looks at him in confusion. 

“The king has their own room at the center of the palace. It’s meant for you … my King.” He finishes hesitantly and Erik can’t say he’s not impressed by the man, every word and inflection spoken clearly with focus, but surprisingly his omega calling him by title brings feelings of disappointment in the alpha. 

“You’re my omega, you place is to be with me, always. But I’m not cruel enough to make you sleep in your father’s bed. As much as claiming you in it would give me satisfaction.” He purrs, stepping in front of T’Challa and moving close enough that they are near chest to chest and moves his hand from the back of his neck to his bonding gland. 

T’Challa looks taken aback by the words and sentiment behind it, but nods and meets his eyes confidently. 

“Thank you, my King.” He says softly, letting the last comment slide for now, but N’Jadaka growls.

“When we are alone, you will call me Alpha.” He demands and T’Challa looks at him surprised, until he softens and adds. “Or Erik.” 

Smirking, Erik takes the final step forward and wraps his arm around T’Challa’s waist while burying his nose in the crook of the shorter man’s neck. Letting out a pleased purr while T’Challa gasps softly, Erik bares his teeth and starts to nip and lick around the sensitive skin of T’Challa’s bonding gland. After T’Challa starts to let out quiet, breathy moans, Erik pulls back to view the flushed man proudly. 

“Such a pretty kitty like this. All mine.” He rumbles possessively, wrapping his other arm around T’Challa and giving him a careful but rough bite. 

Erik had just put his first mark on the Prince and T’Challa knew it was not about to stop, if not today, before the end of his next heat. 

Which had started the moment Erik had arrived, by scenting his mate and touching his glad purposely.

T’Challa gasps softly, never before having an alpha get so close with Erik’s intentions, but he can’t bring himself to get him to stop. It felt as if though his mind and body were ready for Erik’s next command and he hated it. He refused to bow as a weak omega and bring dishonor to his father by having a tyrant lead his country. Even without spending more than an hour together, T’Challa knew that this bond would be one of convenience and possession and he would fight his alpha every step of the way. 

T’Challa was not to allow himself to be used as a political pawn-

Before he can finish his train of thought, the slight sting of bruised flesh is wiped away by the surprisingly pleasurable feeling of Erik’s tongue licking at the mark, causing him to shudder involuntarily in his arms and Erik pulls back with a hungry smile. 

“Perfect.” He breathes hungrily before leaning down and capturing T’Challa’s lips in a soft but passionate kiss, as if to claim him from the inside. 

Surprised, T’Challa stays silent and simply closes his eyes as first but a hunger develops for the taste of his mate and T’Challa can’t help but respond favorably, obliging when Erik’s tongue skillfully sneaks it’s way past his lips. Moaning slightly, T’Challa does not resist when Erik tightens his grip and pins him to the wall carefully, deepening the kiss and starting to slide his hands down T’Challa’s waist until he breaks off the kiss quickly, both of them panting slightly. 

“Come on, Kitty. Long day ahead for both of us tomorrow.” He mumbles quickly, allowing T’Challa away from the wall but practically dragging him to the bed before stripping down, watching in satisfaction as the smaller man’s eyes widen in surprise and arousal. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not claiming you yet.” He smirks at T’Challa’s confused frown. 

“I’m taking my time with you. You belong to me, the rest can come later.” He smiles proudly before T’Challa rolls his eyes and takes a spot beside him, a few feet away, but Erik easily pulls him closer and gives him another gentle nip. 

“You’ll get used to it.” He purrs and T’Challa shakes his head. 

“As a trophy? I don’t think so.” T’Challa says sharply and Erik growls, pulling back and forcing the darker skinned man to look at him. 

“No. Something even better than that, you’ll see. Just know, you’re my omega and I plan to make you mine every way I can.” He says seriously before trapping T’Challa in his arms and curling behind him. 

“Why-” T’Challa attempts to protest, confusion and conflict clear in his eyes but Erik just tightens his grip and gives the smaller man a harsh bite, causing him to go limp in response.   
“Because you’re mine.” 

T’Challa attempts to protest once again but Erik just ignores the smaller man until he hesitantly relaxes and closes his eyes for a brief moment, being rewarded with a soft kiss to his neck. 

When he opens his eyes next, Erik is above him with a hungry smile, excitement and lust clearly evident. 

“We might have to postpone the coronation. Your heat has just started.”


	3. Mark Of The Jaguar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparation for T'Challa's heat begins and loyalties come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!! These comment have really kept me going, I don't think I've ever written a story this fast. Keep the reviews coming please :) Helps me stay motivated. Thank you once again for everyone who has commented so far and love to all <3

The light in Erik’s eyes rivaled the Wandan sunset and the exclamation of his impending heat left a small shiver down his spine. If T’Challa was being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or arousal. Leaning down, Erik buries his face into T’Challa’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his impending heat and purrs happily. 

“How long do you have?” N’Jadaka questions slyly and T’Challa rolls his eyes, attempting to remove himself from Erik’s grasp but finds himself unsuccessful. 

“Around 6 hours, maybe less since you’ve been manhandling me for the last 12 hours.” T’Challa answers dryly and Erik just smirks, giving him a gentle nip to his neck. 

“You’ll thank me later.” He purrs and T’Challa gives him an unimpressed look. 

“I’m sure.” He returns flatly and the taller man just shakes his head. 

“Now, I have some questions for you.” Erik decrees and T’Challa can’t help but want to say ‘Of course my King’ just to infuriate the taller man but he holds his tongue. 

“What would you like to know?” T’Challa asks in curiosity. 

“What does the heart shaped herb do to omegas?” He questions plainly and T’Challa is taken aback by the seemingly innocent question but decides to answer truthfully. 

“Not much different than it would for an alpha. I’d still go through heats and be able to carry cubs if you’re worried about that. It didn’t have a negative effect on my body.” T’Challa explains calmly with a raised eyebrow. 

“What if you take it again?” N’Jadaka asks him seriously and T’Challa is taken aback but answers as honestly as he can. 

“We’ve never had an omega Black Panther before me, but it’s just meant to enhance and strengthen the body and senses. I can’t see it having any negative effect on cubs, but I can’t say from experience. You could ask Shuri to run tests. Probably need to give her time to get used to you though. You just claimed me and dragged me off to your bedroom, my little sister will not be impressed.” He says smugly and Erik looks at him in confusion. 

“Your little sister? Testing you? And she will get used to me, one way or another. If you weren’t my mate, her and your mother would not be here in our palace.” 

“My sister is the most intelligent person in Wakanda. I don’t trust anyone else to run those kind of tests and you WILL respect my family, even if I wasn’t your mate. They’re yours too.” He says pointedly and Erik reluctantly nods. 

“Ok Kitty, fair point. For now.” He says in a smug tone and T’Challa rolls his eyes and attempts to move once again and Erik finally acquiesces to his surprise.

“We’re going to be busy for the next few days, might as well get things sorted out before we come back. I won’t be letting you out of my bed until your heat ends either way.” He says with a pleased purr before pulling T’Challa nearly in his lap and giving him a passionate kiss. 

“I think you’ll like what happens next. For you, your family and Wakanda. But remember, your mine. No matter what happens from here, you belong to me and no one else and you will spend your life beside me.” He says seriously, kissing down his neck and giving him another visible mark but still not breaking through the skin. 

“You’re willing to wage war and bring people with weapons on to our borders. I really don’t believe I will enjoy that. I refuse to be powerless against you and I’m going to try everything I can to make sure you don’t destroy this country and if I don’t succeed I don’t want to live out a place beside you knowing I could have changed it.” T’Challa answers seriously and N’Jadaka is taken aback, falling silent for once. 

The silence doesn’t last long however and Erik shakes his head, practically shoving T’Challa of of his lap but soon changes his mind and stands, pulling T’Challa with him by the waist to the smaller man’s surprise. 

“You’ll see. But first, we have to make sure we’re ready for when your heat hits.” He says absentmindedly and scents T’Challa’s neck before they leave out the bedroom door. 

The next few hours were filled with preparation, although most off the staff was aware of T’Challa’s impending heat and had dealt with them in the past, making the decisions and orders was easier than expected with T’Challa’s input. Soon they are able to retire to T’Challa’s bedroom, Erik’s arm still wrapped possessively around his waist. 

“Anything you’d like to say before we begin, Kitty?” He purrs, but still seems more hesitant then before. 

“I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do but just like when I met you, I told you, I will not hurt my mate. Not just because your mine but because-

His kimoyo bracelet lights up and upon seeing the personalized color, he absentmindedly answers the call and happily is face to face with Nakia. 

“T’Challa! Are you alright?” Nakia asks concerned but happy to see her friend well and in a familiar place while he sits down on the bed, the cramps signaling the beginning of his body entering the second stage of his heat. 

“Yes. Thank you Nakia. My heat has just started now.” He says with a slight amount of embarrassment, as he had hoped when he was king he would have taken her as a beta Queen. 

“What about that alpha brute? Is he trea-” Erik puts his head in view of the camera and Nakia goes silent in worry but he simply growls and obsessively bites his omega’s neck in full view. 

“My omega is fine and how dare you question your king-” He begins to roar until T’Challa raises his eyebrows and quickly cuts the connection before turning his attention to Erik. 

“Nakia has been my friend since childhood, I will not have you disrespect her. She was just concerned for her friend, not questioning your rule.” He says calmly but eyes his mate carefully as he lets out a frustrated growl. 

This omega was proving more and more difficult by each passing hour. But it would be worth it. He’d make sure of it. 

“I will not get in the way of your … friendship. But if she ever suggests I hurt you again, I will not be so lenient.” T’Challa looks at him in shock but nods slowly.

“Understood.” He says in agreement, not expecting it to be so simple but this may have just been the calm before the storm. 

“But you will NEVER say her name in our bed again.” And, there it is. 

“You’re mine Kitty. Always and I’m going to spend the rest of your heat making sure you know exactly who you belong to. Every part of you.” He ends softly, gently stroking his bonding gland before leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, laying him down with a surprising amount of care. 

Both of them wondering if the other was starting to feel the affection bleeding through their fledgling bond and if it terrified the other the same way it did them.


	4. Gold Panther, Black Jaguar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much awaited bonding between Erik and T'Challa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the smut! Thank you EVERYONE!!!!! The comments, Kudos and even the hits have kept me motivated. I've been at work 5 hours and already wrote 2 chapters today. Enjoy <3 Please comment if you want me to continue :)

The scent of T’Challa’s heat strengthens as soon as their lips meet but Erik knows that it’s just the beginning. Even now, the Prince’s breath starts to come out in short, shallow pants, trying to get more of his alpha’s scent and Erik is more than happy to oblige. Smiling to himself, the King settles above his mate, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head and starts to give him soft bites and licks to his neck, encouraging the quiet gasp and moans to increase in volume. 

T’Challa himself is surprised, knowing that he naturally would submit to his alpha was different than doing so in the moment, but in the back of his mind, T’Challa doesn’t want to think. The heat had started and would soon cloud his senses, unable to think of anything but being claimed and mated by Erik. Being honest with himself, he admits that the idea does sound tempting. 

After his heat, he would have to fight his alpha everyday and every way for the good of his kingdom and had already proved exhausting. Erik was as determined as ever and although he would not give up, he would allow himself to give in. Just this once, or at least he tried to tell himself. 

“Come on Kitty. We’re soulmates bonding, don’t worry about the rest for now. Just relax and let me take care of you.” He purrs comfortingly and the smaller man looks at him in surprise but Erik simply gives him a hungry smile and nips at his bottom lip, giving him the chance to slip his tongue past his lips once again and deeping the soft kiss. 

Deciding to follow his instincts, T’Challa slowly starts to kiss back, cautiously running his fingers through his mates dreadlocks, who moans softly in response, not used to the soft contact. The taller man looks surprised at the change of heart but excitedly bites at his neck once again and starts to remove both of their clothes after meeting T’Challa’s gaze, who nods slowly. 

Erik takes the opportunity of his mate stripped beneath him and devours him from the inside, allowing his alpha out to play. Settling between his thighs, the scent of his slick gets even stronger and the alpha growls, leaning down to nip and bite at his chest, marking every part of him in reach for all to know that T’Challa belonged to him and him alone. Forever. 

Slick now starting to spill onto the sheets, Erik purrs happily and locks eyes with T’Challa for a moment, wanting to honor his promise despite the pure need racing through his veins. As if T’Challa can hear his hesitation, he leans up slightly and pulls Erik into a passionate kiss. 

“Yes Alpha.” He says surely but softly and the control snaps. 

Breaking off the kiss with a growl, the alpha starts to stroke, bite and lick his way down his body until he reaches the omega’s stiff and weeping cock before teasingly giving the head a quick swipe of his tongue to the slit and his mate cries out. 

“Good omega. So responsive.” He praises and T’Challa’s cheeks heat up at the praise but Erik continues. 

Now taking the entire head into his mouth, he sucks teasingly but waits for T’Challa’s loud plead before continuing, pleased to feel his slick producing faster and faster. Starting to stroke the length as well, Erik is beyond pleased when T’Challa starts to beg and decides to be merciful, for now. Reaching his hand down to use T’Challa’s slick to coat his fingers, even the simple sensation of Erik’s fingers brushing against the Prince’s furled hole is almost enough to drive him over the edge. 

“Please alpha.” He begs softly, looking more and more conflicted with every second but the lack of total abandon is concerning. 

“You’ll get it Kitty. I promise.” He purrs teasingly and the omega glares. 

“You make a lot of promises but-oh!” He is stopped short mid sentence by a tongue to his most intimate area while a firm and slick hand strokes his cock. 

“Now, I’m not going to do anything else until you beg. Do you hear that Kitty?” He growls and T’Challa nods enthusiastically but stays silent. 

“I’m going to need more than that if you want to get what you want.” He chuckles darkly and the smaller man growls himself but decides to play at Erik’s game. 

“Really alpha? Do you think you can stop yourself from mating me? I don’t have to-” But he gasps again as Erik enters a careful but insistent finger inside his mate, causing T’Challa to gasp but otherwise remain silent. 

“You don’t have to but you will submit. You are mine and you’re going to admit it.” He growls, entering the second finger and pulls back so he is kneeling between T’Challa’s legs once again, leaning down to bite roughly at his bonding gland, nearly hard enough to break the skin but he still waits. 

“Alpha…” He whines out, embarrassed by the submission but it’s not enough still. 

Adding the third finger, his purr becomes a threat. 

“If you don’t be a good kitty and tell me who you belong to, I’m going to leave you here all day, in this room, tied down so even you can’t touch yourself. You’ll spend all your time feeling like you make me feel right now. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?” He bares his teeth threateningly while roughly stimulating his prostate and T’Challa finally submits, but not for the reason either expected.

He didn’t want to hurt Erik. 

“Yes! Please alpha! I need you.” T’Challa finally lets go and the taller man purrs happily, immediately removing his fingers and slicking his cock. 

“Good Kitty.” He says teasingly, leaning down for a surprisingly sweet kiss before plunging deep within the Prince. 

“Fuck! So tight.” He hisses, starting to move slowly but insistently, unable to hold back with the tight, hot channel around his cock and the feeling of his omega submitting beneath him. 

T’Challa is beyond words but the pleased expression on his face gives Erik the go ahead to continue until the taller man changes his angle and T’Challa screams, drawing him deeper inside and pulling him down for a rough kiss. 

Swearing to himself, Erik responds in kind and starts to speed up his thrusts, making them increase in force as well and the smaller man groans in satisfaction. Holding him hard enough to bruise, Erik takes pride in the marks that he knows will prove to T’Challa who he belonged to and how important their bond was to him, not just to Wakanda.

Increasing the speed and force of his thrusts again, the taller man bites down harshly on his bonding gland in promise and T’Challa finally yields. 

“Alpha! Please!” He practically screams and the alpha roars in triumph, pinning his mate to the bed and thrusting into him with wild abandon while his knot grows deep within him. 

“Doing so good for me. Going to knot you and fill you up with my cubs. You’ll belong to me in every way. Ready?” He purrs and T’Challa can’t hold out any longer. 

“Yes. Please. Erik.” He sobs weakly and the alpha swears, slamming in one final time before his knot expands to it’s full size, coming deep within his mate. Now tied, Erik leans down and bites the smaller man, causing him to cum at the brief sting of pain. 

“Good omega.” He purrs proudly and T’Challa nods, vision starting to fade as exhaustion kicks. 

Before he drops off, the comforting feeling of Erik licking at his bonding mark, the gentle arms around him and the careful shift to ensure his comfort gives him pause, but T’Challa can barely move and promises himself to determine Erik’s intentions further. 

“Goodnight T’Challa.” He says softly, after he is sure the omega has dropped off but a gentle voice responds. 

“Goodnight Erik.”   
Without further comment, both slip easily into sleep, exhaustion winning out against the uncertainty of the coming weeks. Both refusing to admit it was one another’s presence that caused the quiet peace in the moment.


	5. The Future of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brings new surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!!! This is the most supportive fandom I have ever been in and I want to say thank you again and again. Comments keep me going and that's why I've kept going as quickly as I have and that is thanks to you, the readers :) Love to all, please comment if you like the new chapter.

T’Challa awakened the next morning in a state of ruin, sore muscles covered with sweat and bodily fluids, but what catches his attention is the still tight grip around his waist and the gentle actions from N’Jadaka. Having expected Erik to return more to his ‘Killmonger’ state of mind, T’Challa is touched but not naive enough to believe that bonding had changed either of their ideals. Still, the company was surprisingly comforting. 

Erik had managed to curl around T’Challa and put his head in the crook of T’Challa’s neck, nuzzling at the mark that he had given T’Challa and scenting him even his sleep. Carefully attempting to move to at least make himself more comfortable, he is stopped short by a pair of angry yet lustful eyes looking down at him and he looks up at Erik unimpressed. 

“You slept on me all night. Was just getting comfortable.” He groans and shifts Erik himself, unhappy with the heavy weight above him until N’Jadaka pins with him a laugh, although the surprise is clear on his face, despite attempting to disguise it.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t love it.” He purrs and T’Challa simply rolls his eyes and groans at the slick starting to leak out once again. 

“Get off me.” T’Challa groans again and Erik’s expression quickly turns to one of anger and confusion. 

“And why would I want to do that Kitty?” He says in a distrustful tone, tightening his grip and T’Challa feels like he’s explaining the facts of life to a child but he shakes his head. 

“Because if you don’t let me shower and have the bedsheets changed, I’m kicking you out of this room, heat be damned. I can feel the next wave start and I am NOT spending it covered in our fluids.” He says with a grimace and N’Jadaka calms visibly, smirking down at him before starting to nip at his bonding gland once again. 

“Fine, I’ll let you out of the bed. But I’m not letting you out of my sight.” He growls possessively with a dangerous smile but T’Challa just sighs. 

“I expected as much. Now let me up, I don’t have much time.” He says dryly and Erik hesitates, so T’Challa simply flips Erik over easily with his training and natural strength. Walking toward the bathroom while N’Jadaka stares at him in shock, T’Challa smirks to himself but holds the door open.

“Are you coming Erik?” He says with a smug purr of his own before walking off toward the shower. 

“Full of surprises aren't we T’Challa?” He mutters quietly to himself before confidently striding toward the bathroom.

“I thought cats don’t like water.” He teases, quickly coming from behind T’Challa to wrap his arms around his waist and T”Challa laughs. 

“You sound like Wilson.” T’Challa groans, heating up the water and turns around after realizing Erik had not followed, but instead stopped dead with an enraged look. 

“And who the fuck would that be?” Erik snarls and T’Challa admits, had he been less confident in his abilities, he would have submitted at that point but he holds firm.

“A fellow Avenger. Sam Wilson, AKA The Falcon.” He explains easily before dragging Erik into the shower with him, using his surprise against him once again. 

“Besides,” T’Challa continues, “Our people, myself included, worship Bast. The power of the Black Panther comes from that. But the King is supposed to take the mantle of Black Panther.” He says with a trace of anger before breathing calmly and continuing at Erik’s nod. 

“When you coronation happens, they will give you the Heart Shaped Herb and that will give you your abilities, Shuri will give you my suit, although most likely under protest. Then you’ll be ‘Kitty’.” He smiles briefly at the thought of N’Jadaka attempting to stare down Shuri and loosing. 

Erik remains quiet with a thoughtful look and the silence is unsettling, the only sounds in the room were their breathing and the droplets falling from the shower head until T’Challa speaks again.

“Being King is more that just controlling and doling out the countries weapons. My father believed your people should always come first. He meant Wakanda but I do understand what Nakia was telling me about the rest of the world. Hiding behind the vibranium makes us safe but does nothing else for the rest of the world. But, I know if I let you do this, Wakanda will never be the same. Maybe even destroyed.” He says truthfully and Erik looks at him angrily. 

“Do you really think I would hur-” He begins but he is cut off by T’Challa’s groan and quickly moves to catch him as he nearly collapses against the tiles, holding him close. 

Watchinging the pain clear across his features, Erik decides this is a conversation for a later time, possibly after some reflection but alpha nature is to comfort and protect their omega and that’s what he needed to do now. Holding him up with one arm, Erik quickly moves both of them under the spray and attempts to clean his mate and himself up to the best of his ability while T’Challa attempts to stay upright. 

“Come on Kitty, almost done.” He comforts softly, maneuvering T’Challa upright with his arms, telling T’Challa to put his arms around his shoulders. 

The Prince is pained enough not to question the action and allows N’Jadaka to lift him up, wrapping his legs around his mate and moaning into his neck.

“Erik please…” T’Challa begs and the alpha groans, knees weakening slightly as his mate starts to grind against him to receive some relief. 

“Fuck it.” Erik growls and hoists T’Challa up higher to his surprise, now holding him up with one hand while the other grasps his own cock and teases it against T’Challa’s ass. 

“Do you need me to open you up again-” Erik starts out and T’Challa groans and shakes his head. 

“No. Just- Fuck!” T’Challa gasps as his mate’s cock quickly bottoms out and Erik smirks above him, starting to move his hips. 

“Is that what you wanted T’Challa?” He laughs darkly and T’Challa gives him a smirk of his own.

“Is this what you want?” T’Challa fires back, contacting his muscles around Erik’s cock and the younger man gasps. 

“That’s what I thought.” He purrs before starting to move with Erik in a quick but unhurried pace, causing the alpha to purr himself. 

Pinning T’Challa to the wall, N’Jadaka excitedly uses the leverage to start thrusting faster and rougher, wanting to claim his mate in every way but something's missing and he’s still hesitant to take the bond between them further than they had already gone but he realizes it’s already too late. 

As if to distract himself, Erik’s movements start to get more and more erratic, now also stroking a sobbing T’Challa’s cock while he holds tightly on to his shoulders and waist. T’Challa tightens around him again, although this time as a warning that he was close. Erik’s not much further behind and pulls T’Challa down for a rough kiss. 

“Who do you belong to Kitty?” He growls roughly and T’Challa whimpers but is able to make out.

“....Yours alpha.” He says weakly and Erik shakes his head, frustrated at himself and his mate.

“Who do you belong to?” Erik growls threateningly but T’Challa is simply surprised and finally acquiesces. 

“Erik. I belong to you Erik.” He says softly before bringing his alpha down for a gentle kiss, despite the rough thrusts and that’s all it takes for the both of them.

With a roar, Erik slams into T’Challa a final time while the omega nearly convulses around him, nails digging in to Erik’s skin as he reaches his climax as well as Erik’s knot presses on his prostate. 

Both breathing heavily, T’Challa rests his head on Erik’s shoulder while stroking at the cuts he left behind when Erik shivers slightly, attempting to prevent a moan from escaping but the action is fruitless. T’Challa smirks affectionately at the younger man and stops teasing him for a moment. Making sure they were as clean as possible, given the circumstances, Erik tightens his grip on T’Challa and carries him to their bedroom. Noting the fresh sheets, T’Challa thanks Bast for a moment before Erik lays them down gently and starts to nip at the healing bonding mark, keeping it vibrant for as long as he could with a purr. 

“And you call me Kitty?” T’Challa groans tiredly with a fond smile and Erik just smirks, tightening his grip on T’Challa once again and settling behind him while placing a protective hand on his stomach. 

“You’ll have a new title after my coronation.” He says affectionately and T’Challa rolls his eyes. 

“If you say consort I swear to Bast-” T’Challa starts to grumble and Erik surprisingly laughs. 

“That was my original plan, but no.” He says in a serious tone and T’Challa starts to get concerned.

“So Queen then?” He asks hopefully, not wanting to go further down the hierarchy if he wanted to save his country. 

“No.” T’Challa is confused but Erik is beyond happy at the omega’s acceptance. 

“The King of Wakanda is supposed to take the mantle of Black Panther and if you really are serious about helping the rest of the world, you would be better as a King leading beside me.” He says quietly. 

“I’m not going to stop what I have already started, the shipments leave in a few day and The Dora Milaje are ready to train fighters across the globe. Just because you are my soulmate doesn’t mean you can stop me, but I can’t stop you from helping others either.” He continues seriously. 

“I talked to Shuri last night while you were asleep. She’s made me my own suit and I will take the mantle of the Golden Jaguar.” He finishes in a satisfied tone before adding. 

“Although, I think Shuri is starting to get used to me. We started a meme war and she keeps sending me Grumpy Cats.” T’Challa’s surprise outweighs his confusion but he breathes a sigh of relief and smiles slightly when Erik moves above him once again.  
“So, Prince T’Challa, do you accept my proposal?” Erik questions, a confident smile on his lips but concern and anxiety practically radiate from the rest of him. 

“Yes, King N’Jadaka, I accept.” He answers seriously but happily, kissing him enthusiastically before breaking off with a laugh. 

“I guess Nakia was right all along.” He mumbles quietly and Erik growls darkly.

“What did I say about-”

“That I am not supposed to mention her name in bed. I get it. But you should talk to her after the coronation.” He implores seriously and Erik just groans in frustration. 

“Fine.” He growls before softening slightly. 

“Until then, I’m making sure your attention is on me only, Kitty.” He growls teasingly and T’Challa shoves him slightly but agrees. 

“Whatever you say, King N’Jadaka.” He says with a smile and for the first time, Erik knew no matter what he did, he’d still have the Black Panther behind him.


	6. To Be Continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is neigh

To my readers:

I apologize for my absence, especially from this story, as it is one of my favorites to write. However, I had the rest of the story laid out but I didn't plot it out properly and I am feeling stuck, but the gist is the opening for Infinity War. I will be writing the sequel after IW comes out for home release and I hope to hear from you then. Sorry again. 

Love, 

OnyxKitten93

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think <3 I'd love any commentary <3
> 
> I do apologize about the length of the chapter, I'm still working this out but I wanted to know if someone wanted it to continue.


End file.
